Runaway
by beta.betch
Summary: There's a new girl in town. No one knows who she is or where she came from all they know is that she broke into the Hale house and had an confrontation with the big bad alpha himself her first day in town. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

Here is one out of four of my new story ideas I hope you enjoy this little preview chapter, please review with all your comments positive and negative,

**I do Not own teen wolf or any of its characters**

* * *

My feet grew tired and I began walking again. I looked at my surroundings. All there was were woods. I checked my wallet. I had only one hundred dollars left to my name. I pulled the track phone I had bought at a dollar store a couple towns over. It had been three days since I left home. I didn't miss my parents at all. They probably didn't miss me either. On the other hand I feel bad for leaving my younger siblings, Jayce, Braden, and Greta. Jayce would take care of them though he promised me that. I thought about wasting some of my minutes to send a text to him to make sure everything was going ok. I shook the thought out of my head he was 14 I started taking care of them when I was ten. After Greta was born my mom returned to alcohol and my dad continued with the drugs. I scolded myself for leaving my younger siblings to deal with them but I was looking for a better life for us. I won't be 18 until next October. I'm still to young to even get an apartment on my own so until then I was on the run using my fake ID to stay in cheap motels or camping out in abandoned houses or cars. I came to a clearing in the woods. I saw a house that looked plenty abandonded. I wasn't that tired but I probably should take the rest considering I didn't have much money left. I trotted up to the door and let myself in. I flung my throw bag on the ground. I looked around noticing the condition of the house. It looked like there had been a fire. A sound of floor boards creeking from the upstairs quickly ended my observations. "Hello?" I shouted obviously I wasn't alone. I really needed to be more careful when walking into random houses, I noted int my head. A loud thump came from behind me. I whipped my blonde curly mane around to see what had fallen. It was a board more than likely from the ceiling. I looke up to see where It fell from and I swore I saw two red dots, that looked an awful lot like eyes glaring at me. I blinked my blue eyes repeatidly making sure I was seeing things. Sure enough I was. I walked around the downstairs making sure I was completely alone. I looked up the stairs deciding not to walk up them because they didn't seem very sterdy.

"Did you find anything?" A stern voice asked from behind me. I whipped around and there stood an extremely buff man. He had a stubble of beard forming. His green eyes burned into my face as if he had heat vision. His face remained serious, "You do know your trespassing, right?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry," I scurried over to my bag, "I didn't know anyone lived here." I studdered heading for the door.

He steped in front of me blocking the exit, "I should call the cops." He suggested.

"No, please don't" I begged, The cops would surely send me back to my family this was supossed to be mine and my younger siblings last chance.

"Well I won't, because I don't like their company, Why don't you come take a seat." He grabbed my arm dragging me towards the living room. He had a strong grip that I couldn't shake. "You're not from around here are you?" He quizzed, "I haven't seen you around." He added I shook my head. "You know you can talk I don't bite." He chuckled to himself as if he was lying.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" I asked fear rising in my body.

He raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle, "I'm not going to harm you." He admitted, "I was just showing some hospitality it's not every day I get a guest." He facial expression never changed, "So what's your name and what brings you to Beacon Hills?"

I gulped, well at least I knew what town I was in, "Bella." I lied giving the man the phony name that was printed on my fake ID.

"Now sweetie don't lie to me I know that's not your name." He smirked.

"Yes it is," I fished into my bag grabbing my wallet and took out the ID, "See." I handed it over.

"This is fake." He stated handing it back to me within seconds. Damn he was good. "Now I know you are lying because your heart peaked." What the hell my heart peaked?

"Excuse me but I can't even hear my heart how in the hell can you?" I pushed folding my arms across my chest.

"Well if I told you," He began then shook his head, "Never mind it."

"No what?" I demanded my biggest pet peeve was people who started to say something they knew they shouldn't and stop half way through the sentence.

"Well you have to tell me your real name first," I opened my mouth but he inturupted, "Remember I'll know if you are lying." He reminded

I rolled my eyes, "Dominica." I admitted.

"That's a very nice name, I'm Derek. If you don't mind me asking once again, Why are you in Beacon Hills?" He asked running his fingers through his black hair.

"It's personal." I stated, "What were you saying earlier?" I pushed.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He stated.

"I ran away." I admitted.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"I ran away leaving my three younger siblings with a drunk mother and a druggie father." I admitted it sounded even worse when I said it out loud.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I didn't call the cops." Derek shrugged, "You can stay here as long as you like. Me casa es su casa." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone. Thank you for all the feedback on the first chapter. I will admit that I really haven't fully got the cosept of Derek's Character I never really write someone who is so negative and sort of emotionless but I'm trying my best and maybe by the end of this story I'll get the hang of it. ((:

**I do not own anything involving teen wolf. **

* * *

"Why are you being so nice to a person who just broke into your house?" I asked.

"Well, I have a deal for you." He stated.

What kind of deal could he be talking about, "And that is?" I asked.

"Well you can stay here tonight free of charge but if you want to stay here any longer I need you to do something for me," He expression never changes his lips don't inch up in a smile. "Would you like to join my pack?" He asked this guy is completely phycotic what the hell was a pack.

"What?" I asked confused debating on weather or not I should just leave now or let him finish.

"Well you see I'm an Alpha of a werewolf pack," He began. Yep, it's time to leave. I stood up, "Wait!" He pleaded, "I'm not crazy look," All of a sudden his whole face changed. His eyes gleamed red. His features looked more dog like than human.

"Holy Shit." I could feel my blue eyes bugging out of my head I started to back away slowly.

His face slowly evolved back to its original state, "It's okay." He tried calming me down, I had been hypervenalating, "Would you want to be like me?" He asked I was still unable to speak, "I do have to tell you all the perks and disadvantages," He began leading me back down to the couch, "Well all of your senses become hightened, your sense of smell, hearing and sight are supernatural. You also gain super athletic abilities you can run fast and are incredibly strong." He started with the positives which were really intriging, "Although those things are great there are people out there that don't approve of this life style. Those people are called hunters. they will try to kill you. There is also a possibility that your body will reject the bite and you will die but I will assure you that the chances of that are one million to one. " Derek finished.

"You're seriously asking if I want to be a werewolf?" I am still in shock that they even exsist.

Derek, still not cracking a smile, nodded, "We're stronger in a pack. The bigger the pack the stronger."

"Why do you need to be stronger?" I questioned.

"Well there is another pack who are in the area and I'm not sure if they are violent. I also don't know how many of them there are. All I know is that they are all alphas." He stated lowing his head.

"So what are alphas are they like the leader?" I quizzed.

"Yes," He seemed to be getting annoyed with all my questions, "Do you know your answer." He stared at me. I shook my head I was still unsure. "Well you can sleep on it. There is a room upstairs for my female beta but she is staying at her own house tonight you are more than welcome to go up there and rest. You look tired." He stated then exited the house. He didn't even show me where this room was. I stood up and let out a deep breath. Was I really considering becoming a werewolf. Was I insane just thirty minutes ago I had no clue they even exsisted. It intriged me. Derek intriged me. The whole thought of being some what powerful intriged me.

* * *

Please review and tell me your thoughts ((:


	3. Chapter 3

when i came up with the idea for this story it was completely different but i'm glad its working out and everyone seems to be enjoying this story so thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming.

**i do not own teen wolf. **

* * *

I woke up to see a rotted ceiling. My eyes adjusted to the light that shown through the window. There was a knock on the door then entered the buff Derek that I had met last night. "Good Morning Domenica." He stated in a cold tone but I could tell he was trying to be cheerful. "Have you decided yet?" He pushed.

I have decided although it may sound crazy but being a werewolf sounds like it would be fun. I shook my head in reply to his question. He stared at me a bit waiting for my answer, "Yeah I would like to be a werewolf." Yep I sounded like an idiot I just said I wanted to be a werewolf out loud.

"Great." He smiled but it didn't seem like a smile it was more like an evil grin, "Can I have your arm?" he asked. I hesitantly held out my bare arm and bit my lip. Derek grabbed my arm as if it were a large sub, "This may hurt," he warned. I clutched my fist and held my eyes shut as he shifted into the beast I saw last night.

I felt something clamped on my arm assuming it was his teeth I didn't wence at the pain. There was a realease of the clamp, "Owwwww." I screamed. My eyes shot open Derek was back to his human form. I looked at my arm that was now burning. I saw the blood and yes I get sick at the sight of blood, Even my own blood, and there was a lot of blood pouring from my forearm. I fainted.

x

"You bit her?" I heard someone shout from downstairs.

"The alphas are closing in Scott we need all the help we can get." I heard Derek argue

"So you just change whatever person walks into your house?" The other person defended his argument.

"I'm the alpha Scott I make the decisions." Derek said, "Erica and Boyd said there were four of them."

"So we out number them by four. And I bet Peter will help if we asked him." Scott pleaded.

"Well now we will outnumber them by five plus peter thats six." I could tell that Derek had been smirking, "Do you remember how many of us it took to take down Peter? Two werewolves two hunters and two humans with a science project" Derek paused, "The odds weren't really in our favor but we got lucky. I will not risk yours or anybody elses life going into something we are not likely to come out with sucess." I'm really getting sick of listening to this conversation maybe if I go down stairs they will stop talking. I got up to fast I felt light headed like all the blood was rushing to my feet. I sat back down trying to avoid passing out again. I took several deep breaths before standing up again this time there was no dizzyness, thank you god. I cautiously walked down the stairs trying to be very quiet. "Domenica we can hear you." Derek stated in his cold tone. Of course they could hear me they were werewolves.

"I knew that." I stated flipping a peice of blonde hair away from my face. I quickly finished walking down the stairs then stood in front of Derek and that Scott character. He was about my age he had brown hair and brown eyes, "Hello I'm Domenica," I flashed him my teeth then held out my hand for him to shake it.

Scott nodded ignoring my hand, "I'm Scott." Well he wasn't as friendly as I hoped.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Scott is one of those people who takes some time getting used to he's a good kid though." Derek said patting Scott on the back rather hard.

"Sorry I just don't think that this is the best lifestyle and I don't see why people choose this." Scott defended.

"You must have a good life because I've been on the run for four days now." I told him.

"Run? from what?" He asked me couriously

"My druggy alcoholic parents." I stated. Scitt remained silent.

Derek looked over to me, "Hows your arm?" He asked. I had forgotten that I had been bit I looked down at my arm and there were no bite marks not even a little scrape.

"It's fine I guess. it's gone." I stared at it my blue eyes were probably bugging out of my head.

Scott chuckled, "I guess he didn't tell you that we can heal extremely quick."

I continued to stare at my arm where the bite should be, "I guess he left that out."

* * *

thanks for reading please review ((:


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories this weekend I have been super busy I promise I'll get back on the ball here soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and you are so moved that you review with all your thoughts and opinions ((:

**I don't own shit okay. **

* * *

It had been three days and nothing was happening. I was begining to worry that I would reject the change and die. Death wouldn't be that fun. I met most of the pack. Scott had warmed up to me getting over the fact Derek is changing random teenagers. He was pretty nice. I met Stiles, Scott's funny sarcastic best friend who happened to be human but he was super esential to the pack I guess because he knows everything. Then there is Boyd, He's a bit quiet but that might be because he just got attacked by the Alpha pack and is still recovering. There was Erica, wow she's so pretty and nice I can see us getting along well, she also was attacked by the alpha pack but she wasn't as badly hurt as Boyd. Isacc on the other hand is a bit cocky but he's not that bad. Well not as bad as Jackson who is a major spoiled brat, he thinks that he runs shit. "Domenica, are you feeling ok?" Stiles asked me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I feel fine." Stiles looked at Derek with a weird look. He shrugged then walked up the stairs I assumed that he was checking on Boyd. "Why?"

"Well the full moon is tonight so if you accept the bite you should be starting to change." He bit his lip thinking.

"Are you saying that I'm going to reject it?" I panicked.

Stiles searched through his brain trying to find an answer. "Not technocally you could be doing what Jackson did." He said I raised an eyebrow, "He turned into a kanima." He shrugged, "Then tried to kill all of us." My eyes enlarged.

"Stiles she is not turning into a Kanima." Derek walked back down the stairs. "Everyone changes different. Domenica will be just fine." He assured.

"Whatever, I got to get to school." Stiles stood up. He looked at me, "Are you going to start school at anytime."

I shook my head back and forth no. How the hell would that work I'm a runaway people are probably trying to find me. Stiles exited the house. "Don't let him bother you he over thinks everything." Derek stated sitting down next to me on the couch.

"I wasn't planning on it. " I stated as I slammed my head against the back of the couch, "Why am I not changing?" I asked concerned.

"Well how do you feel?" He quizzed. I could tell he was confused with the whole thing to.

"I feel wonderful." It was true I felt healthy as ever and as strong as ever. "Even my sences are starting to highten I can literally hear your heart beating." I was telling to truth. The sound of his heart was systemic and soothing like it could put me to sleep if I were to lay down and close my eyes.

"Well it seems to me that you are changing then." He shrugged, "Maybe you are just in control more than a normal newly bitten beta." He bit his lip as he studied me. His green eyes scanned my body in couriosity.

"Well that's good then." I smiled feeling awkward under his gaze.

x

"Domenica, come down here." I heard Derek shout from the basement. I quickly went to see what he had wanted. Before I could look to see my surrondings my hands were cuffed. I looked down to see a sturdy steal pool that my hands were cuffed to.

"What the Hell Derek!" I shouted.

"It's your first full moon and I have to make sure you don't go on a killing rampage." He admitted then he cuffed my ankles together as well.

"So every full moon this is what I have to do?" I asked really annoyed.

"Just until you find an anchor." Derek admitted. What the hell was a anchor and where the fuck am i supossed to get one.

"So i have swim to the bottom of the fucking ocean to not get chained up like a dog." I felt a growl escape my lips which shocked me.

Derek chuckled, "It's something that keeps you human and maintains your humanity. Scott has Allison. Isacc thinks of his dad. Then there is Jackson he has Lydia. Boyd and Erica are too weak at the moment to even shift so they don't need chained as much tonight." He stated

"Whose your anchor?" I quizzed.

Derek thought, "My anchor is more of a what." He nodded to himself before he exited the basement leaving me down here alone. How rude why couldn't he stay and keep me some company that was only polite right. All of a sudden I felt the blood in my body begin to heat up. My breath became heavy and I could feel the bones in my body begin to ache. I was changing and I knew it. I could feel my jaw crack as enlarged teeth sprouted. I howled in pain. I could feel my mind slipping away.

Think Domenica think you have to prove to Derek that you can handle this. I thought to myself. Find your anchor find your humanity. pictures flashed through my brain showing me pictures of Derek and the rest of the pack. I've known them for three days and I already felt apart of their family. Family the faces of my three younger siblings flashed quickly through my head and there it was. The snap. I regained my mind my body ached and I felt exhausted. I didn't mind how uncomfortable I was my eyes fluttered shut. I survived my first full moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Please enjoy and Review

**I don't own teen wolf**

* * *

The next morning I felt terrible. My body ached in ways it never ached before. I was in the bed designated for me in the large house. Like usual there were voices coming from downstairs. I reconized them to be the voices of Scott, Stiles and Derek. I pulled on some clothes that Alison, Lydia and Erica had gotten me. Then I walked down the stairs to see the three boys. "How are you feeling?" Derek asked.

"Like complete shit." I flopped my aching body onto the couch.

Stiles let out a chuckle, "You got a mouth on you." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, "I know," I shrugged, "So what's up?"

"Well the Alphas are circling in so you should be careful when you go out." Scott said looking at me informingly.

"Alright be careful what else?" I asked.

"Well you need to start training so you don't get killed." Derek grinned evily. He glanced at Scott who quickly shifted and pounced towards me. I moved out of his way quickly making him slam against the couch. I forced myself to shift. Power and strength rushed through my body. I growl escaped my lips which held sharp teeth that could rip through almost everything. I seen Stiles eyes widen then he took a step back away from Scott and I. Scott jumped towards me again. I tried moving again but I wasn't quick enough. He caught my foot. I fell backwards landing hard on my back. Scott was on top of me his eyes glowing gold. I quickly punched his nose. He howled in pain as a couple bones cracked he rolled off of me. I lifted my feet then jumped up in victory. Scott shifted back into his human formrubbing his nose. I exhaled easily returning to my human form. I reached out to help Scott up.

"Sorry." I appologized.

He shook his head, "No you did exactly what you should have done."

I glanced to Derek. He nodded agreeing with Scott, "Very impressive, not many beta's can take on Scott he's pretty tough but you beat him fairly." I did a little victory dance making Scott and Stiles laugh at me. Derek's face stayed serious like always, "Don't get to excited it won't be enough to defend yourself from the Alphas." He killed my happiness. Asswipe. "I'm going on a run." I said coldly before exiting the house. I heard him shift and begin running through the woods.

I waited till I couldn't hear his feet padding along the cold ground before I spoke, "What the hell is his problem?" I asked. Both Stiles and Scott looked at each other as if they were not telling me something. "Well?" I pushed.

"He's just not the happiest person ever." Stiles stated the obvious.

"Thank you captain obvious," I rolled my eyes.

"You're very welcome sergeant sarcasm," He protested.

I tried holding back my laugh, "Shut up comander comeback." I fought.

"Make me Senior Smart ass." He stated holding stern.

I thought for a moment. I sighed, "Okay that's all I got I give," I spoke holding my hands up in surrender.

Scott laughed to himself, "You guys are dumb."

Stiles and myself both nodded accepting the fact, "So why is Derek always in a shitty mood anyway." I sat on the couch getting comfortable.

"Has he told you about his family?" Stiles asked joining me on the couch. I shook my head no, "Well they were all burned alive." He spat. My jaw dropped, "A hunter that Derek had a relationship with set fire to this house and burned his whole family. His older sister and him weren't here. The only survivor of the fire was his uncle Peter. Peter killed Laura, Derek's sister, So he could be alpha. He's the person who bit Scott." Stiles stated. I knew my face stayed in the same shocked expression, "It just gets way more complicated from there." He admitted.

Wow, I just couldn't wrap my head around what happened to Derek. I couldn't imagine losing my family. I know my family sucks ass but I would be in a shitty place all the time if they died like that, even my parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so my deepest appologies to you guys for slacking on the updates. I was in the school play and our final show was last night so I was a tad busy. But now i'm not so expect tons of updates ((:

* * *

I sat on the couch watching television until Derek returned from his run. He was gone for two hours. He entered the house with no shirt on. I'm not complaining but something was up, "What's wrong?" I asked trying not to focus on his extremely sexy body.

"Nothing," he growled then started up the stairs.

I ran and got in his way, "Don't tell me nothing's wrong when I can obviously see that something is," I demanded, "I don't enjoy being lied to." I admitted.

"I ran into something on my run." He let out a sigh with his hard expression softening. I just realized we were very close I could feel his breath on my face.

I took a step back, "What did you run into?" I asked biting my lip preparing for him to yell at me for being so god damn nosey.

"It doesn't matter." He stated before marching up the stairs right passed me. I let out a sigh. He is so fucking hard headed.

x

I sat in the woods near a pond. It was really nice out. I threw a couple rocks in the water as I soaked up the nice weather. I knew it wouldn't stay this way for long. It's the middle of September and the nice weather is slowly coming to an end. Out of no where I hear breathing about a mile away. the breathing was partnered with thudding on the ground. They were moving way to fast to be human. Now they were only a couple yards away. "Hello?" I asked knowing that there was another werewolf in my presence. A gust of wind filled my nostrils with an unfimiliar scent. Damn it has to be one of those Alphas. I'm dead. Finally they came into my sight. It was a boy who had red hair. He was cute.

"Uhm, hi." He said. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here." Maybe he doesn't realize I'm a werewolf.

"Yeah me either." I said throwing another rock into the pond.

Unexpectingly he sat right beside me, "I'm Ethan." He smiled warmly. He was definantly a werewolf I was sure of it. He smelled very similar to Derek and the others. He should know I'm one shouldn't he. Well unless he has a cold or something.

"Domenica." I stated getting a little nervous with him being so close.

"You come out here often Domenica?" He asked looking at me.

I looked to him making eye contact, "Not really I'm new to the area." I admitted.

"Well a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out in the middle of the woods alone." He stated. This made me kind of nervous. Was he just saying this or is he implying that he is dangerous.

I stood up then brushed off my jeans that had collected dirt, "You're right." I stated trying to get away from him, "I should probably head home." I smiled sweetly, "It was really nice meeting you Ethan."

I stood up too, "You want me to walk with you." He offered. His eyes looked more pleading than scheming but I still did not trust him.

"No I'll be fine. If my brother sees me with some random guy he'll probably get out his gun." I laughed hoping that my heart rate didn't spike. He seemed unharmed by my lie.

"Alright just be careful." He stated before walking back in the direction in which he came. I hurriedly went back to the house before I ran into anymore alphas. Ones that might have been a little more mean than Ethan.

x

I finally made it back to the house. I walked in Derek was sitting on the couch, "Where were you?" He spat.

"The woods?" already annoyed.

"Why do you smell like that?" He quizzed. Oh Hell No.

"Like what?" I demanded in a very bratty tone. I feel like I'm talking to my dad.

"Did you run into the Alpha pack?" He quizzed.

Oh I see he smells Ethan on me, "Just one of them. He didn't attack me or anything he acted like he didn't even notice I was a wolf." I stated then went to go sit beside him.

"I don't want you in the woods by yourself anymore." He stated before getting up and walking up the stairs. What an ass wipe.

"Do you want me to start calling you master too?" I asked sarcastically. I heard him stifle a laugh.

* * *

I hope you didn't miss Domenica's sarcastic ass to much. lol So let me know what you think about the chapter. What are your thoughts on Ethan? and whats up with Derek?


	7. Chapter 7

I basically based this character off of one of my good friends but her personality has taken a complete 180. Sorry Domenica in this story you are protrayed as a sarcastic rebelious wolf that is good at lying. Unlike your real personality. Love you 3

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter please leave all your opinions at the end in the form of a review. ((: **

* * *

"What was he like?" Allison asked as we sat in her room the next day.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"This alpha." She chirped bouncing on her bed. "Was he super dreamy and sexy?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I grabbed a pillow throwing it at her, "You are such a dork." After I told her about my interaction with Ethan she insists that he was flirting with me.

"Well by what you told me he seemed into you." She stated. "He had to have known that you were a beta." Allison layed back.

"How?" I wondered.

"Well you could tell he was an alpha and alphas are super intuitive and there sences are like ten times better than yours." She stated.

"Well then he just had mercy on me cause there is no way that he was into me." I laughed. I rethought the encounter. Maybe he did have a thing for me.

"Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes. "So how's everything in the house of Derek Hale?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well he's a grumpy ass munch all the time." I stated laughing at myself.

"It's probably because he hasn't got it in in years." She laughed at herself, "Maybe you could change that." She winked at me.

"Yeah maybe I'll just have sex with the person who is letting me live at his house." I stated dreamily, "Not!" I shouted at her before slapping her arm playfully.

"You are no fun." She giggled, "How long has it been since you got it in?" She asked. My eyes got wide. I was a virgin. I didn't even think about having sex I was always so worried about my siblings. She noticed my reaction, "Domenica?" She said, "I was just kidding." Her jaw dropped in excitement, "You're a virgin! No way." She exclaimed.

"Can we not scream everything that you think?" I suggested. With a laugh.

She slouched, "Sorry." She appologized.

x

I walked into the house expecting to see Derek exercising or watching TV but all I saw was Stiles going through the cupboards, "What are you doing piggy?" I asked joining him.

"Derek and Scott left me here alone so I decided I would eat." He shrugged grabbing a bag of chips off the top shelf of the pantry.

Derek is not here I wonder where he went, "Where did they go?" I asked Stiles.

"They went to Isacc's for training." He stated opening the bag. All of a sudden a large amount of salt and vinigar filled the air and my overly sensitive nostrils. Damn that stings.

Hey if Derek isn't here he wouldn't know if I went into the woods alone. "Hey can you do me a favor?" I asked Stiles as he shoved some chips into his mouth.

He shrugged, "Sure what is it?" He asked.

"When they get back can you act like I never came back like I'm still at Allison's?" I suggested hopefully.

He thought for a moment, "Yeah sure go on. Don't tell me where your going cause if they ask where you are and I say I don't know I wont be lying." He stated. Thank the lord Stiles was awesome I would have never pulled that shit off with Isacc or Jackson not even Boyd. I hurridly exited the house making my way towards the woods. I was instantly drawn to the pond where someone else had already been. I saw the fimiliar red hair.

"Ethan?" I asked he turned to meet my eyes.

"Domenica," He chirped. "What did I say about you being out here alone it's probably not safe." He said.

I rolled my eyes then walked over to sit next to him but I kept my distance knowing that Derek would be able to smell him on me, "I really don't take orders well." I stated. "What are you doing out here."

He stood up walking over to me, "To be honest I was hoping that you wouldn't listen to me about being out here by yourself." Maybe Allison was right about him having a thing for me.

A fimiliar scent suddenly overwhelmed my nose, it was Derek. "You should probably leave." I told Ethan he nodded then ran off. I watched him, he was fast. thats when I noticed a tree that had something carved into it. I walked towards the tree trying to make out what was carved into it. I finally got close enough to see the clearly carved, 'Derek & Kate' with a date underneath of it. Something in the pit of my stomach told me that this Derek was Derek Hale the Derek that I had been living with. I traced over the name with my fingers forgetting the fact that Derek himself was running towards me.

"What the Hell are you doing out here?" He spat making me turn around quickly. "I thought I told you not to come out here alone." He growled.

I bit my lip, "I needed some air okay." I protested.

Derek inhaled, "That alpha was here wasn't he?" Anger washed over his face.

I inhaled, "Not while I was here." I fought. I was actually kind of impressed with my lying skills my heart didn't skip once.

"Whatever," He spat, "Let's go back to the house." He turned leading my to the house, "Why can't you just listen for once?" he quizzed.

"I don't like being told what to do." I shrugged walking up beside him instead of behind him.

He chuckled a bit, "I can tell." He stopped making me stop as well, "I only asked you to stay out of the woods to protect you. I wouldn't want you ending up dead." He admitted. There was something in his tone of voice which sounded like he feared me ending up dead.

"Why it would be one less person to worry about." I stated with a laugh. He didn't say anything just walked away. I ran and caught up to him again, "I'm really getting sick of this whole mysterious business." I stated.

"Whose being mysterious?" He quizzed with a smirk on his face.

"You are. I know nothing about you. You're constantly telling me to do shit that I don't understand and I seen that tree. Whose Kate?" I spat in one breath.

"An old girlfriend." He stated through his teeth.

"I'm guessing it didn't end to well." I poked.

"Not exactly." He growled before he stormed into his house leaving me outside. I didn't really feel like following him so I sat in the front yard for a while. I watched as the birds flew from tree to tree and the deers that occasionally walked through the large feild about a football feild away from the house. I breathed in the fresh air. It was nice and calming something that I couldn't get sick of.


	8. Chapter 8

So I randomly got an idea for a new story. I need to quit that shit. I have this one all mapped out and there will be a total of 14 chapters so enjoy the second half of the story and please review and all that good shit ((:

* * *

It's been a week and I have yet to go back into the woods because of Derek's request. I get pretty bored around the house though so I've taken up some new activities. I cook every meal and in my free time away from training I clean. I'm starting to feel more like a mom than I did when I was taking care of my brothers and sister. I miss them. I let out a sigh as the oven timer went off. My lasagna is done. Today the whole pack is here and we're having a big dinner. By the whole pack I mean even the humans and Allison's Dad who I could tell is a bit uncomfortable being surronded by all these wolves. Everyone was already digging into the toss salad I threw together along with some dinner rolls. I slipped on an oven glove and pulled the hot pan out of the oven. Clumsily I burnt my arm, "Shit." I mutterd under my breath and threw the tray on the oven top.

"You okay?" I heard Derek ask. He was next to me within seconds He was very much like my protector and he didn't like when I hurt myself.

I looked down at the burn on my arm as it bubbled up then slowly disappeared. "Yeah I'm fine." I shook my arm as if i was shaking away the pain. It was amazing how fast I was able to heal now I loved it. "You want to help me and cut this?" I asked motioning to the lasagna. He reached for a knife then began doing as I asked.

"Are they together?" I heard Allison's dad whisper to her from across the room into Allison's ear. He thought he was being quiet but he must have forgotten that almost everyone in the house was a werewolf and could hear anything from a mile away. Everyone's head shot towards him. He grew pale probably remembering that we all could hear him.

Allison quickly shook her head no and everyone except Stiles and Lydia burst into laughter, "What's so funny?" Lydia whined but was pretty much ignored.

Before anything else was said Derek stormed out of the house angrily. Scott and Stiles looked at me telling me I should follow him. I sighed then ran out the door after him, "Where are you going?" I shouted. He ignored me. Oh Hell no. "Derek I know you can hear me you arrogant ass." I shouted once more. He kept walking and didn't stop. I continued to follow him for what felt like forever. He finally stopped in an opening in the woods where the pond I haven't been to in a week. He headed straight for the tree that had his and Kate's name carved in it. He punched the tree then stepped away. He fished in his pocket pulling out a small object. I didn't realize what it was until I saw the flame, "What the Hell Derek you'll start a forest fire." I shouted as I tackled him before he was able to set the tree a blaze.

He wanted to cry. I could tell that it was taking everything in him not to start crying, "Get out of here Domenica." He demanded.

"No." I said standing up then holding out my hand for him to get up.

He ignored my gesture- Asswipe- and got up on his own, "What did you just say to me?" He shouted.

"I said no. You look like you need someone to talk to right now. I'm here talk to me." I demanded. He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not going to judge you, Promise." I told him.

"You don't care." He stated before sitting down on a large rock.

I sat down beside him, "Of course I do."

"Today is the anniversarry of the house fire." He started, "I'm sure someone told you about that." He paused taking in a deep breath, "If I never would have fell for her my family wouldn't be gone." He shook his head, "She faked her feelings for me and I fell for it and told her everything. She had no feelings to me and I was just so stupid." He rested his head in his palms.

I patted his back, "It's not your fault. How were you supossed to know she was a cock sucking bitch." I stated trying to be comforting. He looked up at me, "Sorry my parents probably should have washed my mouth out with soap more than they did." I admitted. That made him chuckle a bit.

"You're different." He stated thinking.

"I try." I said boastfully. "I like it when you laugh." I complimented, "You have a nice smile."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hitting on me." He said as he stood up.

I stood as well then we started walking back towards the house, "Well you just went crazy and tried to start a forest fire who knows what you'd do if I pissed you off." I joked.

x

"I'm going to head home guys." Erica stated slipping on her jacket.

"It's raining why don't I take you." I suggested knowing that this could be my chance to talk to her alone. She nodded. I grabbed Derek's keys and we were out the door and in the car within minutes. "So what all do you remember about the Alphas?" I asked hoping it wasn't to random.

"Well there were four of them." She stated, "One was a girl." Well thanks Ecrica your a huge help, "One of the younger boys seemed to have a bit of a heart though." She said. "If it wasn't for him me and Boyd would probably be dead." I mentally crossed my fingers hoping that was Ethan. "It was either Ethan or Aiden they were twins. One was really sensible and the other was just plain out nasty." So there is a fifty fifty chance that Ethan is a good guy. Well not really he's with the bad guys but he could be one of the better bad guys.

Damn I'm confusing myself, "Well thank god for Ethan or Aiden." I stated trying not to sound obvious. I pulled up to her house, "Here you go. See you later."

"Thanks," She smiled getting out of the car.

* * *

I have the worse mouth i swear. Well anywho please tell me what you want to see me of. Domenica/Derek Domenica/Ethan Domenica/stiles Domenica/Scott Domenica/anyone else ((:


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the shortness there wasn't really much I could do with it ((: I hope you can forgive me I am really tired and need a nap so please review this and let me know what you think ((:

* * *

"Derek I'm going out for a run." I stated hoping that I can get away with going into the woods. "If I'm not back in an hour you may need to come looking for me." I tied my tenis shoes.

"Just please be careful. If anything happens, shift and howl I'll be there and more than likely so will the rest of the pack." He stated he eased up a little after the talk we had the other day. I nodded then exited the house running as fast as I can deep into the woods. I passed through the pond opening and the tree with Derek's name carved into the rotted trunk. I continued running. The wind lifting my curly blonde hair off of my shoulders.

Someone soon came into my vision. It was a tall muscular red head that I knew to be Ethan. Wait Erica said that he was a twin maybe it was his twin. I ran up to him knowing that if it was his twin I could run or fight him off until Derek came and helped me. "Ethan?" I asked stepping closer to him.

"Hey Domenica." He chirped. I let out a sigh of relief, "I haven't seen you in a while. Your brother got you on a leash?" He asked.

I laughed a little at the irony, "Yeah you can say that."

He stepped closer to me, "I would have you on a leash too I wouldn't want no one to hurt such a beautiful girl." He said with a charming tone to his voice.

I could tell I was blushing and him being inches away from my face didn't help. I took a step back trying to recollect myself, "So how have you been?"

He lowered his head, "Kind of down really." He stated as he kicked some rocks.

I cocked my head to the side, "Why is that?" I asked couriously.

"It's my pack." He stated quietly. I was kind of shocked he said this. Out of the two times we have met nothing was ever said about either one of our packs. "As you probably know, we are plotting against you guys. With your pack gone we can take over this land with ease. Theres no logical motive behind it or atleast they aren't telling me it." He looked up at me. He probably could see the fear in my ice blue eyes. "I don't want to kill you guys though." He admitted. Okay thank you baby Jesus for that one. "Especially not you." he looked at me with hypnotizing eyes. "You seem really cool." He admitted.

Damn right I'm cool, "Thanks you do too," I smiled at the compliment.

x

We talked about little things for about fifteen minutes before the leaves started crunching a little less than a mile away. I tensed up knowing that it was either one of his pack members or mine. Ethan inhaled, "It's your alpha." He stated standing up but it was to late Derek is way to fast.

"Domenica?" Derek yelled before coming into sight. He was shifted and charging at Ethan. Ethan dodged him moving very quickly but never shifting.

"Derek Stop!" I shouted which suprised him cause him to shift back to his human form. "He's not trying to hurt me." I informed him."

Ethan walked over to me and put his arm around me, "Yeah dude I would never hurt her." He grinned.

Derek looked like he wanted to rip his throat out as soon as he touched me. A growl started to form in his chest. He clenched his teeth together before speaking through them, "Well if you know what's best for you and her you'd stay away from her." Ethan released me. Nodding to Derek. Ethan had this big smirk on his face and he winked at Derek as if he had won something. He simply walked off into the distance. "Come on Domenica let's go." He demanded.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like being told what to do." I spoke in a nice tone of voice but Derek didn't say anything just turned and waited for me to follow him back through the woods.

Damn it takes so much longer to get back to the house by walking than it does running, "What was that back there?" I quizzed trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"What are you talking about?" He defended.

"You know when you growled at him when he put his arm around me. You acted like you were jealous of him." I said trying to walk beside him but his strides were so much bigger than mine.

"Jealous of him?" He asked then laughed at the thought, "You being friends with him can easily get him to minipulate you into turning on us." Derek stated as we saw the house he ran into it angrily.

* * *

Please review thats all I ask for ((: I love you all


	10. Chapter 10

You guys are going to love this chapter so review and let me know if I'm right about that ((:

* * *

I quickly followed Derek into his house knowing that he was really pissed at me. I have no clue why all I did was try and make a friend. It's not like I'm plotting against him. I still can't get the thought out of my head that he could have possibly been jealous of Ethan. It was just the way Ethan acted before he stormed away that made me think that. Any way I just didn't want to be hated especially by Derek. I paused in the hallway seeing that Derek had stopped as well. "What is your problem?" I quizzed.

"You are so foolish." Derek shouted at me. This made me assume it was only us two in the large house.

"How am I foolish?" I shouted back towards him. Just because I'm his beta doesn't mean he can yell at me and boss me around.

"He is part of the enemy's pack Domenica, don't you find it strange that he wants to get close to you?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Why do you always think everyone is out to get you?" I asked ignoring his question.

"When you let people like that in you are leaving yourself open to danger and the safety of your loved ones will be strained." He said before punching a hole in the wall. I swear the whole house shook.

"Just because something bad happened to you doesn't mean it will happen to me!" I shouted without thinking. Damn he is going to kill me.

His green eyes grew wide with anger they changed to the color red letting me know he was about to shift and rip out my throat. Great I was going to die. Tell my brothers and sister I love them. Then his eyes shifted to sadness and they were green once again. I fucked up I fucked up bad, "You know what Domenica, You can learn from your own mistakes I'm done trying to help you and make sure you're safe." He said in a calm voice before walking upstairs to his room.

I stood there in the corrider for a moment with my arms crossed over my chest just staring at the gaping hole in the wall. I sighed knowing that I shouldn't have fought with Derek. I walked up the stairs and into his room, "Derek I'm sorry." I started as I walked over to his bed where he was sitting with his hands burried into his palms. I sat down beside him waiting for him to accept my appology.

"It's fine," He mumbled I could hear the pain in his voice and I swear he was crying.

I placed my hand on his back in a comforting way, "Don't cry." I begged I really didn't do well with tears and emotions. He lifted his head up to look at me. He was staring deep into my eyes and I never felt so close to him. Why did it feel like I was staring into his soul. Why was my stomach tossing and turning in every way. Why did a shiver run through my whole body. And why the hell were my lips suddenly attached to his. As soon as I realized what I had done I pulled away from him standing up, "Oh Shit sorry that was very inappropriate my deepest appologies," I started rambling on backing out of his room.

"Wait!" He demanded grabbing my arm and pulling me into his very muscular chest. "I've been waiting so long for that to happen," Derek admitted before grabbing my face and kissing me again this time no one pulled away until the right time. I smiled after the kiss was unfortunantly over it left me breathless. It was hard to believe that we were just yelling at each other like ten minutes ago. We stared into eachothers eyes for another moment then we were kissing again. I could probably kiss him forever I really didn't mind. He led me over to his bed and we layed down still kissing. The hand he had on my waist found its way to to the bottom of my shirt. As soon as I realized that he was pulling at my shirt trying to get it off I stopped kissing him, "Whats wrong?" He asked confused.

I sat up, "Uhm," I hesitated wondering if he would hate me and never kiss me again if I refused to have sex with him, "I don't think I'm ready for all that, Sorry." I sat up on his bed ready to stand up and go to my own room but his hand held my arm.

I looked back at him to see what he wanted, "At least stay with me tonight." He sort of begged. Derek Fucking Hale just begged me to stay with him. I think I'm in heaven. I layed back down and he cuddled up to me and I loved the feeling of his bulky muscular arms around me. Not to mention his breath on the back of my neck gave me the cold chills. Yes we were spooning and it was freaking awesome. He kissed the back of my neck after moving my blonde naps out of his way. And if I thought I had cold chills earlier. "Good night Domenica." He chirped in his husky voice.

"Good night Derek." I smiled to myself because I knew he couldn't see me. I then slowly drifted off to sleep.

x

I woke up to a bunch of laughing. I felt Derek's arm releas me and my eyes fluttered open, "I didn't know you guys were together." Stiles stated as me and Derek both sat up. I looked at Derek he was shirtless. He wasn't like that when I went to sleep but hey I don't really mind.

"We're not." Derek spat getting up and walking out of the room. I watched him until he was out of sight and so did the rest of the pack including; Stiles, Lydia, and Allison.

Allison raised an eyebrow, "No." I stated knowing where she was getting at. I stood up still fully clothed and walked to my own room leaving them all sitting in Derek's room probably really confused.

* * *

It's so hard for me to write long chapters these days but I'm trying I swear. ((: please review and tell me what you think. Also let me know what you want to see more of in this story.


	11. Chapter 11

There isn't much left of this story which is sort of depressing. This will be my third completed story and I only started writing in December. Wow Insane. Well you still have 3 more chapters to go I really hope you enjoy this chapter and you review because I love hearing your comments and your theories and your opinions on where you want the story to go so let me know all that good stuff.

* * *

"We're looking for them today." Derek stated to all of us in the living room. "We will attack and bring them down today. Domenica and Isacc you go together." I was hoping that me and Derek would be together but I guess he hates me today so I'm stuck with Isacc I guess. Derek continued to ramble on about who will be partnered up in the search. No one was supossed to be alone. blah blah blah. Why wasn't he making eye contact with me. Okay he is salty cause I didn't have sex with him, That horndog.

"D, are you coming?" Isacc asked with the the pack's nickname for me because I guess Domenica is to long. I stood up from my seated position on the hardwood floor and ran out the house with Isacc closly behind. I knew exactly where to look for Ethan but I didn't want to find Ethan I wanted to find like his evil twin or someone else in his pack. We both slowed down and eventually haulted to a stop tired of running, "So what was that all about this morning?" He quizzed.

I was lost, "Excuse me?"

"You and Derek together in bed?" Isacc raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that," I remember the incident vividly. I remember kissing him passionantly like nothing in the world matterd. "It was absolutely nothing." I sighed remembering Derek's reaction this morning. He seemed very discusted with the fact he woke up next to me which wasn't very comforting to me.

"Nothing?" Isacc protested, "Ever since the day you broke into the house I could feel the sexual tension radiating off the two of you." He admitted freely. I cocked my head at this I never really put much thought into things with Derek. I had only looked at him as a caretaker a protector not like I needed someone to care for me and I definantly didn't need anyone protecting me. "Well anyway we better get back to this search." He said changin the subject snapping me out of thought. I began to run taking the lead like I normally did when it came to these searches I was new in town but I knew my way around the woods better than everyone in the pack even Derek.

"Ethan your doing good all you have to do is make her trust you." I heard in the distance. I instantly stopped running. Isacc slammed into me.

"Why do I have to trick her?" I heard Ethan whine as I tumbled to the ground of the woods. All the noise we were causing was unreal we are terrible spies. Good thing we are out of sight and a good football feild away they probably just assume we are some deer fooling around with each other. Isacc looked at me confused on why I stopped. I held my finger up to my lips telling him to be quiet. He then listened with me intintively.

"You said the Alpha got jealous when he saw the two of you right?" another voice I didn't know asked.

"Well yeah," Ethan whimpered a bit.

"Don't you see idiot," This sounded like Ethan but in a way it didn't so I assumed this voice to be the evil twin, "We use her to get to Derek and then we kill both of them and thier little pack. Territory is ours and we get the beastiary from the Hale manor." He gloated a bit damn they wanted us dead thats nice.

I looked at Isacc who stared at me wide eyed, 'Go get the others' I mouthed to him and he was off. I listened more to the conversation, "So what does this girl look like?" This was a womens voice. Let me tell you she sounded like a bitch. Oh shit I had to sneeze. This was probably the worse possible time to sneeze like ever. I tried running but before I even got my third stride in the sound exploded from my nostrils. Damn. "What was that!" I heard the female ask.

I started to run I tried as fast as I can. Which was kind of hard because within seconds I was tackled by the girl alpha. Relying only on my instinct I easily flipped her off of me her body slamming against a tree momentarily disabling her. I tried running again. Bobbing and weaving through a couple of trees. Then a boy who looked so similar to Ethan was in my way I knew it wasn't him just by a certain gleam in his eyes. I was faster than him though I out ran him only to be taken off my feet by a larger more grown man. I assumed this was the leader of the pack he seemed stronger than the others. I'm so screwed right now. I shifted, hey I might as well put up a fight. I growl erupted from my mouth. The three of the Alpha wolves surrunded me and I knew I had zero chance. They all shifted the female taking full wolf form which was pretty cool. The leader taking a weird beast looking form and as for evil Ethan he took the form similar to me just with red eyes. I howel trying to notify my pack I was in danger. What I said earlier about not needing protected yeah I lied I really wish Derek was here right now to save my ass. The three alpha's lunged on me. Then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review it means a lot ((:

* * *

My eyes fluttered grogily open. Damn I have a headache from hell. I looked around inspecting my surrundings. I was in what looks like to be a shed. It smelled like mold and dirt. It felt like it does if it's really hot and there is a bunch of humidity in the air. I didn't like it, not at all. There was someone in here with me I could feel them. "Hello?" I tried standing up but I was chained to the ground like a damn dog. Oh the Irony. "I know your in here so why don't you just give up this sneaky shit. It's not working." I snarled.

That got the person who was hiding behind me to walk into the little light provided in the little shed that held me captive. It was Ethan well i thought it was Ethan but it wasn't light enough in the shed to see the essential difference that let me know weather it was Ethan or his evil twin. "Shhh." He hushed me. "You want me to get caught?" Yeah it was Ethan.

"Where am I Ethan?" I asked in a whisper.

"In a shed in the middle of the woods." He admitted sitting in front of me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "The guys really did a beating on you but you put up one hell of a fight." He stated.

I clutched my eyes shut, "I feel like death." I just wanted to take my fingers and massage my temples or take a bunch of ib profen. "Why do they have me chained down like this?" I asked.

"So you don't escape." Ethan stated with a discusted look on his face, "I really hate see you like this."

"Then get me out of here." I begged. I hope that our friendship was pretty tight at this point.

"I'm sure he would love to do that Domenica but I'm afraid he can't" I heard a similar more sinister voice come from outside the shed. All of a sudden light poured into the tiny space and an identical red headed evil eyed boy became visible. I felt anger rush over my body, "Oh I'm sorry that was rude of me. I'm Aiden Ethan's twin." He smirked. I growled. I could feel my body trying to shift but something was preventing it from happening. "You'll just wear yourself out trying to shift. The chains holding you down prevent the shift from taking place." He said in a voice that was irritatingly nice. He looked at Ethan, "Come on brother, You will have plenty of time with her once we kill her alpha. Then she will be all yours." Aiden turned on his heels and left from view.

'Sorry' Aiden mouthed right before leaning down and kissing my forehead. Hell no that was like kiss rape. I did not like him like that. I liked Derek like that. Holy shit he agreed to help them kill Derek so I will be with him. This is bad this is real bad. What if Derek never came to rescue me? Then I'd be locked up in this crusty ass shed forever. Then again, what if they did kill the pack? It hurt my heart with even the thought. Then again I would rather be in this shed forever then something bad happening to Derek. Yeah I can't do this someone just kill me.

x

I woke up the third day in a row being strapped to the floor of this damn shed. Ethan sat there in front of me like always just looking at me. "What?" I puffed weakly.

"You look so beautiful." He sighed. Okay creeper you can quit now.

"Just to let you know I'm never going to have feelings for you." I spat, "especially after all of this." I could see the twinge of pain slash in his eyes.

"You wont have a choice though," he stated. I raised an eyebrow, "I can easily have them kill you. That was the first plan you know cause they don't want any non alphas in the pack but Aiden actually thought it wouldn't be a bad idea." He said, "Not that Aiden has any say but he's a good negotiator." He chuckled to himself.

"Well then you can have me killed because I don't want to live in a world Derek is not in." I stated hoping that he would hear the truth in my words. I actually felt the truth in my words like I really honestly meant it. Did I love Derek? Maybe but that didn't matter now.

Ethan placed his hand over his heart as if he was touched, "That is so sweet because last time I checked Derek has yet to even attempt to save you." He stated, "You are just some girl to him."

"All I am to you is a pawn." I spat getting angry. I knew Derek cared about me I just knew he did.

"On the contrary Domenica, You are so much more to me than just a pawn." He stood leaving me in the shed alone.

I thought about everything. I've been doing a lot of that since thats all I can do really. I thought of my endless amounts of training fighting Scott. I thought of the night I had with Derek just four days ago. Then all the stuff Stiles told me that he knew about werewolves. I do recall him saying that if a bond between a beta and their alpha was strong enough they could possibly communicate through their thoughts. Was mine and Derek's relationship considered strong? I feel like it was, but that's just me. Ethan could be right Derek probably doesn't have a single feeling towards me. 'I do' I heard in the back of my head. The thought was strange the tone of it was the voice of a man, 'Domenica are you okay?' holy hell it's Derek.

'Yeah I'm fine, they got me chained inside a little shed in the middle of the damn woods.' I thought really hard directing it towards Derek hoping it would work.

'We will get you out of there.' he said I could hear the hope in his voice, 'Have they said anything to you?'

'Well they are using me to get you guys to rescue me so they can kill you then they said that I'm going to mate with Ethan.' I thought kind of not wanting to know his reactions.

'The hell you aren't.' He shouted internally. I could tell he was super pissed and I liked that a lot.

* * *

Okay so a lot of internal thoughts from Domenica in this chapter. What do you think will happen and tell me what you think of Ethan now?


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah I know it's a short chapter please don't kill me I promise the next chapter will have at least 2000 words ((:

* * *

It had been a whole day and I haven't talked to Derek since last night. I hope that he is okay. The door slowly creeped open and I instantly thought it was Ethan or Aiden. To think of it they were the only two of the Alphas to ever check on me. I squinted my eyes to see weather it was the evil twin or the one that was obsessed with me. To my suprise I saw a buzz cut that I haven't seen in almost a week, "Stiles?" I asked maybe I was halucinating. But in after him came Allison hand on her bow and arrow and a sling with more arrows draped around her body. Lydia quickly followed with a gun in hand. Who the hell gave Lydia a gun. They quickly ran over to me. "What are you guys doing here?" I quizzed they are going to get themselves killed and it's going to be my fault.

"Getting you the hell out of here." Lydia stated pointing the gun at the door in case someone would come in I assumed. Stiles bent down and took what looked like an axe to the chains that held me down. As soon as the last chain was broke I was set free.

"You should be able to break the rest off yourself." Stiles encouraged he seemed a bit jumpy. I easily tore the cuffs off of my ankles then my wrists. We then quickly exited the shed.

I led haulting when I saw the fimiliar evil eyes of Aiden, "Shit." I muttered as I quickly haulted.

"So where are you going Domenica?" I heard the assy tone in his voice.

"Out of here!" I spoke with confidence stepping in front of my human friends.

He chuckled a bit, "Oh, I don't think so. What kind of brother would I be if I let Ethan's girl just run off." He smiled viciously quickly shifting. He charged at us I shifted trying to protect my friends but before I could reach him a fire echoed sending the redheaded wolf flying in the opposite direction. Shocked I looked back at Lydia. She smiled innocently waving the gun in the air.

"I'm pretty sure that only wounded him a bit he'll probably heal soon so let's get out of here while we still have a chance." Allison reminded us as we ran me leading the others.

"Go home guys I'll be fine." I insisted not wanting them to get hurt. I could hear the pack fighting with the three other alphas in the opposite direction. They nodded leaving. I quickly shifted then ran on all fours towards the fight. As I reached the area where the fight was taking place I noticed Jackson and Scott taking down the adult male alpha. Blood squirted from his sliced neck as Jackson slid his claw acrossed the edge of the wolves hairy neck. The heartbeat of the wolf came to a stop. The female that was fighting with Erica Isacc and Boyd whimpered as the last beat radiated through the atmosphere. This distracted the women long enough for Boyd to snap her neck. The breaking of bone rang in my ears for what felt like forever. Why was I just standing here watching. I looked around for Derek. He was backing Ethan into a tree, a tree that I realized was the same tree that Derek had carved his name along with Kate's a long time ago. I could see hope flash through Ethan's eyes as he looked right behind me. My head whipped around to see Aiden hurdling towards Derek's broad neck. Before making it to Derek the wolf fell harshly to the ground. I looked at the lifeless body and there right in between the eyes was an arrow. I smiled to myself and looked over to where Allison stood with her bow and arrow with a smile of victory on her face and the faces of Stiles and Lydia who stood behind her. I looked back over at Derek who seemed to be distracted by what had just occurded and didn't realize Ethan charging towards him. Out of pure instinct I lunched myself at the wolf who I had thought I had befriended in a attempt to save who I believed could be the love of my life.

I tackled him towards the ground. We rolled around for a few moments each getting hits and bites in. Before I knew it he had me pinned to the floor of the woods. I looked up into his now not so inviting eyes. "I really hate to do this." He stated raising his paw prepared to kill me. I kneed him in his manly parts without thinking. Everything seemed to stop for a moment before anyone did anything. Out of all the powerful wolves that were present Stiles snatched the gun Lydia held in her hand and shot Ethan in the heart killing him quickly. I don't know why but I broke down and cried and truthfully I think Stiles did too. I mean he probably wasn't used to killing wolves. I colapsed on the ground as if my legs gave out and put my crying face into my palms. I soon felt a muscular body begin to hug me. I knew from the rythm of his heart beat that the person holding me was Derek. At that moment in time I couldn't be more releaved.

"It's okay." He cooed as if he was speaking to a child who scraped her knee falling down. Oh how I wish that was the reason I was so worked up.

* * *

Please please please review I love hearing from you guys. I know you must be upset because smart ass Domenica is absent this chapter, My apologies, she will be back next chapter I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

I bid you all good day as this lovely story comes to an end. Enjoy.

* * *

"Domenica!" Derek woke me up one morning about a week after the fight. I had been sleeping in his bed with him. Not doing anything sexual of course cause I'm a big prude. I woke up unfortunantly I looked at the muscular man that stadled me holding himself up with his bulky arms that layed right next to my head. He bounced on the bed making it very difficult for me to fall back to sleep.

I let out a loud groan, "I'm up, I'm up" I admitted trying to push my large alpha off of me.

"Good, I have some news for you." He chirped which was very out of character for him. I sat up coriously, "Well I called your parents." He admitted.

My mouth fell open, "Why the hell would you do that?" I yelled, "They'll have me brought back in handcuffs so I can stay there and deal with their drunk and drug habits." I exclaimed. I couldn't even think of a single reason Derek would have for doing this. Maybe he wanted his bed for himself but all he has to do is ask me to go back to my previous bed in the house.

"Don't worry," He assured me, "I discussed things with them and they agreed to sign custody of your siblings to you." He stated. "We can go get them whenever you want and of course they will live here with us." He smiled something not many people have seen Derek do. What can I say I bring out the best in him. I couldn't belive the words that flew out of his mouth I was so estatic all I could do was grab his face and force my lips onto his. I was going to see my family again and I couldn't be happier.

x

"Are you excited?" Stiles asked me, It had been a week since I had been told that my brothers and sister will be coming to live with us and we had spent the last week preparing their rooms. Yeah, the house wasn't really liveable but Derek assured me that he will fix it up more as the time went on.

"Is it that obvious?" I quizzed making both him and Scott laugh at me.

"Well you've been jumping of the walls for days now." Scott said through his chuckles.

I fell back on the couch waiting for Derek to tell me we were going to leave, "You guys are going to love them." I stated thinking of each one of their faces, "Jayce is absolutely awesome he's super hyper and funny. He's like the 14 year old version of Stiles." I smiled at him, "And Braden he's more serious but he is the little ginger of the family," I always thought it was weird that we all had blonde hair and then there was little red headed Braden, he was so cute. "And don't get me started on Gretta." I stated laughing at my little diva of a sister. I heard movement from upstairs. I prayed that it was Derek making his way downstairs. My prayers had been answered as the buff black haired man waltzed down the assending stair case.

"Are you ready?" He quizzed towards me.

"That's a dumb question, she's been ready since the second you told her." Scott huffed. I shot him a glare.

x

I fumbled with the radio most of the way. It was a three hour drive which may explain why it took me three days to get to beacon hills over 3 months ago. I was looking out the window excitidly listening to the song that had been playing. Out of no where the radio shuts off I whipped my head around to look at Derek with his hand on the power button, "I need to say a couple things." He admitted.

I started, "sure go ahead." I smiled waiting for him to proceed.

"You know why I'm doing this right?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He glased back and forth between the road and me.

I thought about it and I didn't, "No actually, I have no idea." I admitted.

"Well it's because I know this will make you happy," He urged. He wasn't done speaking though, "I know I'm an emotionless ass most of the time but I have my reasons." He stated looking towards the road, "I don't really trust anyone to be completely honest, not even Scott." He looked at me again, "And then here you come breaking into my house one night with your blonde curly hair everywhere and your pale blue eyes tired. You changed everything you know?" He stated sounding very sinsciere. "For some odd reason I felt like I could trust you and that's why I asked you if you would want to become a werewolf." He smiled remenising on the memory, "Then after you accepted the bite and became a member of the pack I could feel the bond between us grow stronger than the I have with any other members of the pack. Believe it or not you not listening to anything I told you was pretty sexy and you being a sarcastic bitch was hot too."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face as if I was blushing, "What are you trying to say?" I asked cutting him off.

"I guess I'm trying to say is that ever since the day you came barging into my house all I ever wanted to do was make you happy." He stated, "and maybe me being a douche towards you most of the time was me trying to convince myself that I wasn't falling in love with you." He stated not looking at me. Why the hell wasn't he looking at me. Oh yeah he's driving. OOH yay there's a red light. Derek made the car come slowly to a stop.

"I love you too." I stated. he looked at me as a smile grew on his face. This was the best red light ever. He leaned towards me and kissed my lips with more passion than ever. Of course I kissed back. I promise you the world stood still in that moment. Well that was until the light turned green and an angry driver behind us layed on their horn. Then we were off to pick up my younger siblings. Running away was the best idea I've ever had, and maybe just maybe me and Derek will be happy together forever. Or at least until one of us dies in some glamourous way.

* * *

**Okay guys so this is my third finished story ((: I really loved this one and I know from all my amazing reviewers most of you guys loved it too. So if you all would be so kind to review this one last time so I know your opinions on the whole entire story ((: Also I know there is some of you that read this story and don't review I really want to hear from you even if it's just a pm. Have a nice day and happy reading ((: love you -Samixx**


End file.
